


DEMITITANS | EXO & PJO

by BaobeiGirl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demititans, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Character Deaths, Alternate Universe - No Deaths, Alternate Universe - No Percabeth, Ancient Greece, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Close Calls, Demigods, Demititans, Does that make sense?, EXO Have Powers, EXO all live in one house, EXO is still EXO, EXO is still a Band, F/F, Gardener Kyungsoo, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Myths, Healer Yixing, If you’re homophobic leave, Long Journeys, Luhan Yifan and Tao almost die, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Monsters, More tags to be added, Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO), Mythology - Freeform, No Percabeth, No Smut, OT12 - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, Primortals, South Korea - Freeform, Titans, Unchartable Forests, but only for heroes of olympus, but ot9 at the same time, chef kyungsoo, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: South Korea’s boyband, EXO, aren’t exactly who the world thinks they are. They’re, well, demititans.OR, EXO are demititans and they meet some demigods (but they don’t get along the best...)-Either DISCONTINUED or on a long hiatus.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

What is a demititan? Well, if you’re reading this you’ve hopefully read about a demigod, or else this will make little to no sense at all. 

A demititan is a half-breed, like a demigod. They are either children of titans or titanesses, like the name suggests, or primordials (also known as Protogenoi). Occasionally, when a god or goddess are more suited to be grouped with the titans, they will be, and therefore can identify with either the term demigod or demititan. Take Hecate for example, she is a goddess (the goddess of magic, the mist, and crossroads, in fact), but more often than not you’ll see her being grouped or identified with titans. Also, if a demigod does not want to be associated with either of the camps, but still wants to be a part of a group to help themselves, and others, stay alive, or they need protection after doing something The Olympians/one of the Camps don’t like, they can disown the term “demigod” and take on the term “demititan”. 

Now, I’ve mentioned that demititans live in groups, but we haven’t gone into specifics yet. Some demititan groups, which can have names varying from EXO to BLACKPINK to KARD, will also have a term, like clan, pack, herd, troop, brood, flock, horde, mob, and even the occasional swarm, which you may notice are all also terms that can be used to describe animals. Why is this? Demititans are all very in touch with the environment (some more than others), and feel best at home in the wild. They very rarely would feel safe in big cities, and sometimes in small towns, too, because primortals, titan(esse)s, and some select god(desse)s are very close to the environment, eating, sleeping, bathing, and just generally living there their whole lives. Also, due to the way some demititans were brought up (which will be our next topic), they came to love the earth and be very in touch with their “inner animal” as some groups (which is what I will be referring them to as a whole since they all have personalized titles and names) call them (one such group is the clan named KARD, but that isn’t the point). The “inner animal” is a demititan’s oldest defence, the one that all demititans have (the ones that renounce being a demigod go through a ritual to have this). It makes you knowledgeable about your surroundings and options (flight or fight is extremely enhanced when one “unleashes” it), more resistant to disease and pain, require less food and water, and sets out a “SOS” or beacon to the nearest “friendly” life source (which is determined by extremely old trust and safety magic). Demititans also have other abilities, but we will get to that later. 

As promised, now demititans’ upbringing will be explained. Some demititans live(d) with their mortal parent, but it’s far less common than if they were born a demigod. Most actually have lived with their godly (well, not exactly, but it’s the only word that fits) parent at one time or another. Some even live with them until they’ve reached adulthood (and beyond). One such example is Kim Namjoon (RM, leader of the pack BTS), son of Mnemosyne, who left when he turned 21 but is still very in touch with her, or Kim Jennie (a member of the troop BLACKPINK), daughter of Helios, who actually still lives with him. Typically, if you were brought up as a demititan (being brought up as a demititan is being raised by their godly parent) you would help around the house, have very good control over your abilities, be pretty close with your parent (or parents, because in some cases your godly parent keeps your mortal parent in their house* with you). As you can probably tell by now, primortals and titans are completely different than the gods and goddesses. Gods and goddesses are known for being pretty bad at parenting, and, though the gods don’t know of them even having children, the titans and primortals are amazing parents. Demititans often get plenty of love and support from their parents, so if they’re with them you most likely don’t have to worry. When mortals raise demititans alone, however… well, that’s why China is always hunting for “abnormals”, as they call them. Anyway, demititans are often exposed to others like them from a young age, making it easier to make group bonds for when they grow up and move out.

Now, you may have noticed that I have been saying “the *insert group title* *insert group name*” when I address groups of demititans.Well, that's because, as I have mentioned earlier, there are group titles and group names (which are usually written in that order). The group title is the type of group it is, such as clan or pack. The group name is an individually crafted name that the members choose after they all start to become a group. Being part of a group is much more complicated than it sounds. Being a member of the group means that you get looked out for, but you also need to look out for others. You get taken care of, but you need to take care of others. Everything that is done for you is done back, and most things are systematic, even if they didn’t mean for it to be. Groups also have very close relationships (most platonic, some romantic) and can communicate in their minds, which sounds hard, but really isn’t. Once you’ve finished the group-forming ritual called the  _ mukkneun goes  _ (Korean for binding), all you have to do is think about who you want to talk to and what you want to say (called  _ tuyeong _ , projecting). Groups are a difficult topic to discuss though, and every one is different, so I’ll leave this discussion here.

Demititans can usually be found in Asia (their parents wanted to be far away from the Gods but close enough to step in if anything happened). They have an underground network connecting all willing groups, making allies and places to run to easier to have in reach, because even though some groups don’t like another one, or they have a rivalry, they still wound never want to see any demititan be caught and experimented on by _jianguan jigou,_ the regulators (a section of the Chinese government that was alluded to earlier). All connected groups have agreed on _jib pyosi_ , markings to leave outside of a house that belongs to a group or a group member, and _son sinho_ , hand signals to send each other, such as _“Are you one of us?”_ and _“Do you need help?”_. The demititans also have people in the public eye, such as superstar boygroup EXO (which is really a pack formed in 2009), to leave subtle messages in their music and other activities that any demititan would notice, informed or not, which proved to be a good way to send young or uninformed demititans to safety (such as their lines “A desolately rolling meadow Loneliness adds as the days go by We have to be humans Because we get scars yeah” from MAMA, their debut song released in 2012, showing where to go: a rolling meadow, and the struggle to find out what you are: a human or monster?).

Abilities, one of the last things we’ll be covering. It’s also what makes it crucial to not get caught by the government**. The government has sensors in public places, making it impossible to use your powers in the open, though that usually isn’t needed because monsters native to Asia typically stay to themselves***. Primortals and titans often bless land and give it to groups to live on to escape the government. Anyway, abilities all vary on who your godly parent it, like demigods, but demititans have it much more powerfully (meaning the demititans could most likely beat the demigods in a fight if they were trained properly) and they can master their powers much easier. They also might only get one power from a parent (which means that it would be super powerful, yeah, but it’s better to have multiple), though it is much more likely to get multiple.

*Primortals and titans have houses to avoid feeling cooped up (partly because of their strong bond with the earth.

**In 1950 the Chinese government broke through the mist, making it much more unsafe than it is in America and Europe because they now had no ordinary life, it was all survival, all the time. This also made many godly parents much more protective of their children, making the amount of demititans raised by their godly parents spike and stay high.

***In 2015 a shipment of (extremely hostile) monster eggs were lost during transport, releasing 2000-3000 agitated monsters into areas with civilians (this was the reason EXO members Wu Yifan/Kris, Lu Han, and Huang ZiTao all dropped off the map****, leaving SM Entertainment to issue statements regarding their departure from the group).

****In January 2016, Kris was found in a monster cave in eastern China with several broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, and a shattered shoulder blade, and a bad case of frostbite (he made a full recovery by August 2017). In June 2016 Lu Han was found passed out in a tree due to blood loss, dehydration, malnourishment, and with four broken fingers, a broken leg, a deep gash in his unbroken leg, and a long, deep gash down his side (his recovery was complete in February 2018). In January 2018 Tao was found in a river (the only reason he was alive was due to his abilities), passed out from extreme blood loss, dehydration, malnourishment, frostbite, hypothermia, and poison, with a broken arm, a broken leg, 5 broken ribs, a shattered shoulder blade, and multiple cuts and bruises (some of his injuries were untreated or treated wrongly). His recovery date is set for January-March 2020 (some of his treatment***** had to be delayed because he was induced into a coma to keep him alive).

*****His treating doctor was Zhang Yixing/Lay, which is why he has been taking a break from the group since 2016.


	2. CI : Do Kyungsoo | D.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a character introduction ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Oh, and I get all of my ability info from the Superpower Wiki, and if it’s word for word it’s in quotes. :)

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:**

**DO KYUNGSOO | D.O.**

  
  


My name is Do Kyungsoo, and this is me.

I was born on January 12, 1993, making me 26 years old, and I was raised as a demititan by my mother, Gaea. 

She raised me in a large, unchartable forest with plenty of plant variation that shouldn’t be possible, but somehow is because she’s the Primortal Goddess of the earth. She raised me to have a love for all plant and animal life (she despises most humans though, and I completely agree; keyword: MOST) and I’m what mom calls a partial vegetarian: I eat meat when I catch it, skin it, and cook it myself, but I would never eat processed meat*, it’s pretty much forbidden. I also have a really good relationship with animals and the earth, and I have a pretty good control over my abilities. 

My abilities are as follows, I’ll rate my capability to control the ability on a scale of 1-5 and how much it tires me out from A-E (the farther you get, the more it equates to, 5 and E being the best/most)**:

  * Zoolingualism (communicating with animals; 5/A)
  * Geokinesis (control over organic ground;5/B-C) and Agrokenisis (control over vegetation;5/B), which tie into my Terrakinesis (being able to reshape the terrain around me;4/C-D)
  * Koniokinesis (control over dust particles; usually in air or water; 3/E)
  * Atmokinesis (control over weather; 2-3/E)
  * Crystallokinesis(control over minerals and crystals; 4/C), Ferrokinesis(control over metal; 4.5/C), and Geo-Thermokinesis (control over/being able to create lava/magma and volcanoes; 2/E)
  * Granulation(the ability to turn things into sand; 1.5/E), which ties into my Psammokinesis (control over sand; 5/A) 
  * Geomancy (“Divination via earth and earth-based minerals” - Superpower Wiki; 5/C)
  * Animal Manipulation (5/B)
  * Terraportation (the ability to “teleport via the earth and earth-based materials” - Superpower Wiki; 3/E)***



I usually only use my abilities when I’m with my mother or when I’m home (which includes our forest outside of our house). Outside of our house, I also have a garden out back. It’s got some aesthetic flowers, but mostly foreign herbs and such that Yixing uses in his medicine.

Most people I know would call me reserved and quiet, which, to be fair, I usually am, but when I’m with my closest friends (EXO and a few other select individuals), I can get really excited and loud. Also, some people (*cough* Baek hyung and Jongdae hyung *cough*) say that I talk really proper when I first meet somebody, but I call bullshit on that. 

I’ve been in my pack, called EXO, since 2009 and it’s great because that’s where I met my boyfriend, who gets on my nerves a lot but is an honest blessing. Odd, how the fans haven’t noticed that we’re way more than that. Speaking of the fans, something I haven’t mentioned yet is that EXO is also an idol band. We have rappers (who can also sing), vocalists, main dancers (though we all dance), and we’re all visuals. 

Anyway, I guess that’s me?

*And usually meat killed, cut, and cooked by someone else, but after living with EXO I would let a few of them do that for me.

**An example is Terraportation, rated at 3/E to mean that I can do it, and that I do a fairly good job controlling it, but it’s hard and it takes a lot of energy away. Also, I don’t go very far, meaning I don’t get much practice going long distances (but why would I need to, when I have Jongin?).

*** **A/N: Think Nico di Angelo’s shadow travel except with the earth. :)**


	3. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys

I’m very sorry to say this, but I probably won’t be continuing this. Maybe when summer starts, because right now I have a lot of work for school. (Summer starts after the next set of three weeks of distance learning.) 

The reason for this is that I don’t have any motivation to continue this and I don’t remember what the plot was going to be. 

HOWEVER!!! I am in the research phase for a fic with a similar premise to this one: but based on Chinese, Japanese, and Korean mythology. (Mainly because I got a book titled “Myths of China and Japan” and I started getting a lot of ideas.)

I’m very sorry. I feel like I rushed into posting this. If/when I post the one based on Chinese mythology I’ll let you know.

If any of you could spare an opinion: should it be a PJO crossover or no? Thanks.

Again, I’m very sorry. If I ever get motivated and make a plot, though, I’ll post again. 

Sorry. <3


End file.
